Beloved Wife
by Severuslovegood
Summary: Akhirnya semuanya berakhir. Semua penderitaan Conan. Happy Ending. One Shot. Don't like don;t read. FF Conan Pertamaku. Ripiu please?


Title: Beloved Wife

Fandom: Detective Conan

Language: Bahasa Indonesia

Pairing: ShinRan

Author: Severuslovegood

**Setelah sekian lama nggak nulis fic, akhirnya tergerak untuk nulis dengan fandom lain yaitu Detective Conan :) **

**Tolong bimbingannya para author senior yang udah berpengalaman di fandom ini. Karena biasanya Severuslovegood cuman bikin fic seputar Harry Potter dan ini pertama kalinya bikin fic dengan fandom lain, dengan pairing kesukaan si Severuslovegood tentunya :) ShinRan **

**Detective Conan is belong to Aoyama Gosho Sensei**

**Beloved Wife is belong to Severuslovegood**

**WARNING: TYPO, GAJE, Sisanya silakan nilai sendiri :) One Shot. Don't like Don't Read... RnR? **

**Salam**

**Severuslovegood **

Pemuda itu berdiri tegap. Menatap penuh penghargaan wanita tinggi berambut cokelat yang berdiri memegang kotak obat kosong di depannya. Ia benar-benar berubah! Manik birunya menatap wajah dingin di depannya itu. Lantas angkat bicara,

"MIYANO! Kau benar-benar membuatnya! Tapi ini permanen, bukan?"

"Ya, Kudo. Kau akan terus besar seperti ini. Kau harus secepatnya temui pacarmu yang sudah menunggu selama 2 tahun, Kudo." Ucap Shiho dingin. Shinichi berbinar-binar.

"Baiklah, Miyano! Terimakasih sebelumnya! Aku akan kembali secepatnya! Sampai jumpa!"

Shinichi membuka pintu kamar bawah tanah sekaligus laboratorium Haibara, tidak, bukan Haibara, melainkan Shiho Miyano.

***Flashback***

Wanita berambut panjang dengan wajah angkuh itu menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Haibara. "Aku senang kau datang, Sherry. Kau tahu? Gin sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu... dan sekarang tersenyumlah. Kematian menyambutmu."

Anak kecil berkacamata itu berteriak memanggil nama gadis kecil yang dipanggil Sherry itu. "HAIBARA! TIDAK!"

"Diamlah, detektif terkenal SMU Shinichi Kudo. Kalau tidak nyawamu akan ikut melayang bersama gadis kecil ini. Hihihi..." Tawa Vermouth licik.

_Sial.. Mana Inspektur Megure dan Paman? Aku padahal sudah menghubungi mereka... _Batin Conan. Tiba-tiba ada suara letusan pistol. Wanita berambut pendek ada di barisan terdepan. "Inspektur Sato!" Seru Conan.

"Jangan bergerak! Kalian telah dikepung!" Inspektur Megure muncul.

"Oh kalian masih bertekad melawan kami ya..." Lelaki berbaju hitam datang dengan rambut pirang panjang, diikuti seorang pria berkacamata hitam di belakangnya.

"GIN! VODKA!" Seru Conan panik.

"Senang bertemu kau lagi, Detektif SMU Shinichi Kudo..." Gin tersenyum liar.

Tiba-tiba, seorang seorang wanita mengayun gesit, Jodie! Para FBI dan CIA sudah ada disana. memborgol tangan Vermouth yang sedang menggendong Haibara. Conan langsung menghampiri Haibara. "Haibara, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

DUARRR! Suara kencang meledak dari arah salah satu ruangan. _Bom?! Sialan organisasi terkutuk ini! _Suntuk Conan dalam hati. Namun ada 1 keberuntungan. Selama perhatian para anggota B.O teralih kepada bom, polisi mengamankan semua barang dan anggota B.O.

"Bawa mereka ke penjara sampai mereka di adili! Mereka terancam dihukum mati karena sudah membahayakan nyawa orang lain."

"Shiho! Data obatnya!" Seru Conan.

"Eh? Siapa itu Shiho?" Kogoro menatap bingung.

"Ups, maksudku, Haibara!"

Tapi Haibara tersenyum tenang di samping Conan, menunjukkan flashdisk berisi data obat APTX4869.

***End Flashback***

Shinichi Kudo merapikan kemejanya. Memencet bel. Ran Mouri tercengang. Siapa yang memencet bel di hari Minggu seperti ini? Klien? Rasanya tak mungkin. Atau mungkin Conan?

_Kriettt... _"Shinichi?" Air mata Ran berjatuhan tak tertahankan. "Shinichi... Shinichii!" Shinichi tersenyum tenang melihat teman masa kecilnya itu. "Kemana saja kau? Kenapa kau selalu pergi? Ada apa? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau baru kembali sekarang Shinichi?" Rentetan pertanyaan dikeluarkn oleh putri tunggal Kogoro dan Eri Mouri itu.

"Tenang, Ran, dan kumohon... Jangan menangis." Shinichi mendekap Ran sejenak. "Aku baik-baik saja Ran... Aku bisa menceritakannya, masih ada banyak sekali waktu. Tenanglah sedikit Ran.. Aku ingin kau menikahimu. Toh kita sebentar lagi kuliah kan?"

"Shinichi!" Ran mengusap air matanya, tertawa. "Tidak terlalu buru-buru seperti ini kan?"

"Mana Paman? Aku akan bicara kepadanya sekarang jika perlu. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, Ran... Aku ingin terus dan selalu bersamamu..." Shinichi menggenggam tangan Ran erat.

"Ayah ada, di kamarnya. Aku panggil dulu ya!" Derap kaki Ran menaiki tangga, memanggil Kogoro. Pemuda berparas tampan itu tersenyum melihat wanita yang dicintainya bahagia.

"APA?! KUDO MELAMARMU RAN?!" Shinichi tercengang saat Kogoro Mouri berseru _shock_. Kemudian sosok yang dikenal sebagai "Kogoro Tidur" itu muncul.

"_Long time no see_, Paman Mouri!" Shinichi nyengir.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh mencintai Ran Shinichi? Bukankah kau selama ini membuatnya sedih?" Kogoro menatap Shinichi tajam.

"Aku tidak berniat membuatnya sedih Paman.. Aku terlibat sesuatu yang menghalangiku masuk sekolah, dan bertemu Ran..." Shinichi tersenyum kalem.

"Hmm... Tapi Eri harus menyetujui hal ini terlebih dahulu. Lagipula, mungkin, kalau detektif SMU terkenal Shinichi Kudo ini menjadi menantuku, mungkin aku juga bisa ketularan terkenal!" Kogoro tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ayah!" tegur Ran.

Shinichi nyengir.

-0o0o0o0-

Hari itu, Heiji Hattori dan Kazuha Toyama berpakaian rapi. Mereka ada di Tokyo. Ada apa? Kenapa mereka berpakaian rapi dan berada di Tokyo? Kau akan tahu jawabannya begitu mars pernikahan di mainkan...

Detektif -tampan- Terkenal Shinichi Kudo berpakaian setelan jas mahal... Tampan. Heiji nyengir lebar kepadanya. Shinichi mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kemudian kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Ran Mouri, sebentar lagi akan menjadi Ran Kudo. "Ah! Ran sangat cantik!" Puji Sonoko yang duduk di samping Kazuha. Shiho yang ikut hadir dalam pernikahan itu tersenyum.

_Aku tidak pernah mencintai Shinichi Kudo, aku mencintainya sebagai sosok Conan Edogawa... _Gumam Shiho dalam hati. Kemudian menatap Ran Mouri yang terus melangkah ke arah Shinichi. Ran Mouri yang sangat cantik dan anggun.

Shinichi dan Ran sudah berdiri di depan pendeta. Shiho menghela nafas dalam-dalam, Sonoko menitikkan air mata, Kazuha memeluk erat lengan Heiji, dan Heiji? Nyengir lebar melihat Shinichi yang _blushing_.

"Apakah kau.. Shinichi Kudo, bersedia mengambil Ran Mouri?" pendeta itu mulai berbicara.

Eri dan Yukiko menangis terisak menatap kedua putra-putri semata wayang mereka. Kazuha menoleh kepada Sonoko, merangkulnya, kedua bola matanya digenangi air mata.

"...kalau begitu, aku menyatakan kalian berdua terikat seumur hidup."

-0o0o0o-

2 minggu setelah pernikahan itu, Ran pindah ke rumah Shinichi, sedangkan Yukiko dan Yusaku sudah kembali ke New York. Dan atas bujukan Ran, Eri mau tinggal lagi dengan Kogoro.

Ran menggeliat pelan. Mengerang. Shinichi tersenyum. Menghampirinya. "Selamat pagi, _Love..." _Shinichi memeluk istrinya tersayang itu. "Kok kesiangan?"

"Kan kau yang membuatku kelelahan, dasar maniak misteri!"

"Hehe... Aku lapar, _Love..._"

"Oh iya ya ampun! Sebentar ya! Bahan ramennya sudah kusiapkan semalam!" Ran melonjak kaget. Rambut panjangnya dia gerai. Kemudian Ran pergi ke dapur. Shinichi membuntutinya.

"Baunya enak, sayang..." Shinichi tersenyum, memeluk pinggang Ran erat. Menciumi tengkuk Ran. Mengelus rambut istrinya tersayang itu. Ran mematikan kompor. Berbalik, dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Shinichi.

Ran menciumnya dalam, lembut, lama, dan syahdu. Mereka terus berciuman hingga nafas mereka habis. "Baiklah, Shinichi, ayo kita makan!"

-0o0o0o-

3 bulan berlalu sudah. Saat itu Ran dan Shinichi sedang duduk mesra di taman belakang. Setelah berdansa berdua di bawah sinaran bulan purnama, Shinichi menciumnya dengan penuh cinta dan mereka duduk di taman.

"Aa.. Aduh.. Aduh..." Rintih Ran. "Arghh.. Ergh.." Ran mengerang. Memegangi perutnya. Shinichi panik. Dia memangku Ran ke pelukannya.

"RAN! RAN! KAU TIDAK APA-APA?! JANGAN MAIN-MAIN RAN!" Shinichi menyentuh dahi istrinya, kemudian membopong tubuh lemas istrinya. Ran tersenyum, senyumnya menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

Shinichi membaringkan istrinya di mobil dan langsung menyetir secepat kilat ke Rumah Sakit Beika. Meminta dokter secepat mungkin, dan dia menunggu resah...

"Anu, apakah anda Shinichi Kudo?" seorang perawat menghampirinya. Shinichi mengangguk lemah. "Wah! Saya fans anda! Bisakah anda tanda tangan disini Tuan Kudo? Jangan lupa tulis, 'untuk Ayano Kojishima'" Ucap perawat itu. Shinichi tersenyum miris, menandatangani kertas itu. "Terimakasih. Tuan Kudo!"

"Shinichi Kudo!" Panggil perawat yang baru keluar dari tempat pemeriksaan Ran. Shinichi buru-buru berdiri.

"Ya, saya Shinichi Kudo, bagaimana keadaan istri saya?" Perawat itu tersenyum senang.

"Silakan, masuk.. Tuan Kudo, dokter ingin bertemu anda."

"Selamat malam Dokter Ayima." Sapa Shinichi dan duduk di hadapan dokter berkacamata dan rambut sebahu itu. "Bagaimana keadaan istri saya, Ran?"

"Istri anda telah diprediksi hamil... Selamat Tuan dan Nyonya Kudo!" Dokter wanita itu menepuk bahu Shinichi. Waja cemas Shinichi berubah menjadi berbunga-bunga. Ia memeluk Ran.

"Terimakasih, istriku sayang.." Ia berbisik lembut di telinga istrinya.

-0o0o0o-

Ketika Yukiko dan Eri mendengar kabar kehamilan Ran, mereka langsung _shock _dan bahagia. Yukiko dan Yusaku bahkan langsung pulang ke Jepang dan memutuskan untuk menetap disana sampai kelahiran cucu mereka.

Kini rumah Ran dan Shinichi selalu ramai dengan hadirnya Yukiko, Yusaku, Kazuha dan Heiji (yang jadian di rumah Shinichi dan Ran, dan lebih sering datang ke Tokyo), juga Sonoko dan Makoto yang memutuskan untuk kembali di Jepang dan menyelesaikan studinya disana.

"Kazuha!" bisik Ran. "Kenapa kau tidak menikahi Heiji secepatnya?"

"Aku ingin, Ran! Tapi masa aku yang menyatakan cinta?" Kazuha sedikit _blushing_, tersenyum malu.

"Aku ingin melihat anak-anakmu seperti apa kelak." Kikik Ran. Sementara itu, Heiji dan Shinichi asyik membicarakan kasus.

"Tak terasa ya Ran, kandunganmu sudah mencapai 9 bulan, aku tak sabar! Hihi.." Kazuha mengelus perut Ran yang membesar.

"Hey Kudo, apakah kau sudah menceritakan tentang APTX4869 yang dibuat oleh organisasi terkutuk itu kepada Ran?" bisik Heiji.

"Apa maksudmu organisasi terkutuk?"

"Tentu saja organisasi yang membuat badanmu menjadi kecil selama 2 tahun, Bodoh!" Heiji menyeringai kesal.

"Oh, sudah. Dia justru malah minta maaf, gara-gara selama ini telah menuduhku pergi tanpa bilang-bilang. Dia memang gadis yang aneh!" Shinichi tetap terfokus pada novel Holmes yang baru saja dibelinya.

Yukiko keluar dari dapur membawa seloyang _cake _pisang hangat yang aromanya membuat 4 bersahabat itu melupakan pembicaraan mereka. Shiho yang memang sedang ada di rumah itu, (dia memilih membantu Yukiko dibanding ikut berbincang) membawa piring dari belakang.

"Baiklah anak-anaak! Kalian lapar tidak? Makan kue dulu yaa!" Seperti biasa, Yukiko ceria menyapa mereka. "Hmm... Tadi aku sudah minta agar Kogoro dan Eri kesini, tapi kenapa belum datang juga ya?" Gumam Yukiko.

Sementara itu, Kazuha, Heiji, dan Shinichi sudah melahap _cake _pisang itu. Masing-masing sepotong. "Hey Ran! Kamu tidak mau ikut makan nih?" Seru Kazuha.

"Iya sisain ya! Aku mau ke kamar kecil sebentar!" Sahut Ran dari dalam kamarnya.

Siang itu, siang yang _hangat _itu ternyata menjadi hari terakhir Ran mengandung...

-0o0o0o-

Keesokan harinya... "Pagi Kudo!" Sapa Heiji yang masih menguap.

"Pagi! Pagi Kazuha! Kau melihat Ran?" Sapa Shinichi kemudian mengempaskan dirinya ke atas sofa. Meraih buku Holmesnya. "Belum selesai-selesai juga nih buku. Kapan selesainya ya..." Gumam Maniak Misteri itu.

"Ahhh!" Ran menjerit. Shinichi melempar bukunya panik. Yukiko tergopoh-gopoh dari dapur. Yusaku yang sedang menulis naskah novel terbarunya juga ikut menoleh.

"RAN!" Shinichi bergegas menghampiri Ran di kamarnya. "RAN! Kamu gak papa?"

"Aku..." Ran tersenyum lemah, wajahnya pucat pasi. "Aku tidak apa-a..." badannya lemas. "pa..." Kemudian Ran pingsan di pelukan Shinichi.

"Ibu! Ran harus dibawa kerumah sakit!" Seru Shinichi. Yukiko, Kazuha, Heiji, dan Yusaku masuk.

"Hmm.. Mungkin sudah waktunya yang dinanti-nanti datang, Shinichi!" Yukiko membelai rambut Ran. "Ayo kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit!"

Shinichi membopong Ran ke mobil dan membaringkannya sedangkan dia menyetir. Yukiko duduk menemani Ran, sedangkan Yusaku menemani Shinichi. Kazuha dan Heiji naik motor membuntuti mereka.

Operasi dadakan disiapkan. Shinichi menunggu cemas di luar. Heiji mengelus bahunya. "Sabar, _mate_... Ran pasti baik-baik saja." Heiji berusaha memberi semangat pada Shinichi yang lemas. Eri dan Kogoro bergegas menyusul ke Rumah Sakit setelah ditelpon oleh Yukiko.

"Ayah, Ibu... Kenapa bisa ada disini?" Tanya Shinichi dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Yukiko menelpon kami, jadi kami memutuskan segera kesini."

Kemudian Dokter Ayima keluar dari ruang operasi. "Keluarga Nyonya Kudo..." Shinichi berdiri. Langsung menghampiri dokter muda itu. Sementara yang lainnya masih berdiri di tempat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ran, dok?"

"Selamat Tuan Kudo! Anda telah menjadi ayah dari seorang bayi perempuan!" Wajah cemas Shinichi meluap entah kemana. Sedikit _blushing _namun berbunga-bunga.

"Terimakasih Dok! Bagaimanakah Ran?" Sebahagia apapun karena kelahiran anak pertamanya, dia masih berpikir, _apa yang terjadi dengan Ran? _

"Nyonya Kudo baik-baik saja, namun kondisinya masih belum stabil. Bayi anda sudah dibersihkan dan akan segera diantar ke ruang rawat bersama Nyonya Kudo." jelas Dokter Ayima.

Air mata mengaliri wajah bahagia Shinichi. Yukiko memeluknya erat. Eri tersenyum kepada Shinichi. _Senyum tulus_...

Setelah itu, Ran dan bayinya langsung dibawa ke ruang rawat. Suster mempersilakan Shinichi menggendong bayinya. "Selamat datang, Anakku..." Pemuda itu mengecup dahi putrinya. "Namamu... Raichi Kudo."

"Raichi?" Kazuha tampak heran.

"Ran Shinichi." jawab Shinichi enteng.

"Wusshhhh! Romantis banget dehhh..." Heiji menepuk-nepuk pundak Shinichi.

Kemudian Shinichi membiarkan bayinya dibawa suster untuk "didandani", sedangkan iya menghampiri Ran.

"Ran!" Shinichi memasuki kamar itu. Menggenggam tangan istrinya erat-erat. Ran tersenyum lemah kepada Shinichi. "_Aishiteru... Arigatou _Ran..."

"Siapa namanya? Kau berikan nama apa padanya?" Tanya Ran lemah.

"Raichi..." Shinichi nyengir. Ran tersenyum memandang suaminya.

**AKKK AKHIRNYA FIC INI SELESAI JUGA DITEMANI MODEM YANG LEMOT haha...Fic ini saya selesaikan 2 hari. Berusaha menggunakan imajinasi saya yang terluas #mulailebaynya **

**Makasih buat semua readers yang berkenan membaca fic abal fandom DC pertama Severus :) Review? Severus akan sangat senang atas tanggapan dan saran untuk fic Detective Conan pertama Severus ini.. Love ya!xxx **


End file.
